


Bright Lights

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [43]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Katrielle is obsessed with Christmas.[Prompt: Writer’s choice]





	Bright Lights

“I love Christmas,” Katrielle says, adjusting her woollen hat and watching her breath form as clouds in the freezing air.

“With all due respect, is there anything you don’t love, Kat?” Sherl says. He looks totally adorable in a waterproof dog coat, but Sherl thinks he looks ridiculous.

She grins. “Good point. But I really love Christmas. All of the lights and the food and the trees and the food and the—”

“Are you aware of how many times you said food?” Sherl mutters.

“Of course I am. Christmas food is amazing.”

Ernest, walking beside Katrielle and holding her gloved hand, watches this entire exchange with a smile on his face. Kat and Sherl really do have the most hilarious conversations.

But Katrielle is right. Christmas is such a lovely time, and all of the food, traditions and lights are wonderful and they always enjoy it.

Currently, Ernest, Kat and Sherl are on their way to the city centre, where the mayor is scheduled to switch the Christmas lights on. London’s Christmas lights are some of the best in the whole country, and Katrielle can’t wait. Even though Ernest isn’t nearly as excited about this as Kat, he has to admit he’s looking forwards to it too.

Although to be more specific, he’s more looking forwards to seeing Katrielle’s reaction. He adores Kat more than he could ever explain, and they have been in a wonderful relationship for a year now. And the only times she is more beautiful than she normally is happen to be when she is excited. The way her face lights up is just… wonderful.

By the time they reach the right spot, Kat bounces up and down. And when the bright Christmas lights are switched on, Kat cheers, hugs him and gives Ernest a kiss.


End file.
